The pressure differential between an engine inner flow channel and an engine outer flow channel can vary during engine operation. The pressure differential between the inner flow channel and the outer flow channel can cause the flow splits between the inner channel and outer channel to change, which may create inefficiencies and/or degrade performance of the engine (e.g., by creating a pressure loss, heat loss and/or the like).